militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BRP Pangasinan (PS-31)
|Ship flag= |Ship name= USS PCE-891 |Ship builder=Willamette Iron and Steel Works, Portland, Oregon |Ship laid down=28 October 1942 |Ship launched=24 April 1943 |Ship commissioned=15 June 1944 |Ship fate=transferred to the Philippine Navy, July 1948 }} |module2= |Ship name=RPS Pangasinan (E-31) |Ship namesake=Philippine province of Pangasinan |Ship acquired=2 July 1948 |Ship commissioned=2 July 1948 }} |module3= }} |module4= (in U.S. Navy service) }} |module5= (in Philippine Navy service) |Ship displacement=914 Tons (Full Load) |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship power=2,200 hp |Ship propulsion=Main: 2 × GM 12-278A diesel engines Auxiliary: 2 × GM 6-71 diesel engines with 100KW gen and 1 × GM 3-268A diesel engine with 60KW gen |Ship speed=16 Knots (maximum), |Ship range=6,600 nmi at 11 knots |Ship complement=85 |Ship sensors=* Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 Surface Search / Navigation Radar''GlobalSecurity.org PS Miguel Malvar Class * Furuno navigation radar |Ship armament=* 1 × Mk.26 3"/50 caliber gun dual purpose gun * 3 × twin Mk.1 Bofors 40 mm gun * 4 × Mk.10 Oerlikon 20 mm guns * 4 × M2 12.7 mm 50 caliber machine guns }} }} BRP Pangasinan (PS-31) is a of the Philippine Navy. She was originally built as USS ''PCE-891, a for the United States Navy during World War II. She was decommissioned from the U.S. Navy and transferred to the Philippine Navy in July 1948 and renamed RPS ''Pangasinan (E-31). The ship is . Along with other World War II-era ships of the Philippine Navy, Pangasinan is considered as one of the oldest active fighting ships in the world today.Manokski's Armed Forces of the Philippines Order of Battle. Philippine Navy. History Commissioned in the US Navy as USS ''PCE-891 in 1944, and was decommissioned after World War II. She was then transferred and commissioned into the Philippine Naval Patrol and was renamed RPS Pangasinan (E-31) in 1948. She was carried on to the Philippine Navy in 1950, and between 1965-1966 she was renamed as RPS Pangasinan (PS-31) using a new classification system. Again in June 1980 she was renamed BRP Pangasinan (PS-31) using a new localized prefix.Philippine Navy Information Manual 1995 - Adoption of Pilipino Translation of "Bapor ng Republika ng Pilipinas" Between 1990 and 1991 the ''Miguel Malvar underwent major overhaul, weapons and radar systems refit, and upgrade of communications gear.Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004-2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. She is currently assigned with the Patrol Force of the Philippine Fleet.Philippine Fleet Official Website. Commissioned ships and crafts. Notable Deployments / Exercises On 16 July 1973, ''Pangasinan under the command of Lt.Cdr. Arturo Y. Capada (PN), dispatched a motor whale boat operated by ET3 Celso Rosario (PN) and rescued a Philippine Constabulary detachment of 9 troopers from Tandu Batu, Luuk, Sulu. ET3 Rosario died in the said rescue operation, which earned him the Philippine Medal of Valor.Medal of Valor. In August 2002, she was also one of the Philippine Navy ships which rescued Filipino refugees from Sabah beating the 24 August 2002 deadline imposed by the Malaysians for undocumented workers to leave.eBalita News. Filipino Refugees from Sabah are today's Boat People. On 14 October 2003 while conducting patrol operations along the Philippine-Malaysian border, ''Pangasinan apprehended a motor launch carrying some R3.5 million worth of smuggled goods off Tawi-Tawi.Manila Bulletin. P3.5 M worth of 'hot' goods seized. Last 20 May 2008, as part of a composite team from the Philippine Army 53rd Infantry Battalion, Philippine Navy - Naval Forces Western Mindanao, and the Philippine National Police, she joined a raid on the island of Ticala, San Pablo, Zamboanga del Sur, in order to put an end to sea robberies and extortion in the waters of Illana Bay.''News and More... Navy, Army, and PNP Composite Team Raid Pirates’ Lair. On July 2011, ''Pangasinan, together with [[BRP Rizal (PS-74)|BRP Rizal (PS-74)]] and US Navy ships [[USS Howard (DDG-83)|USS Howard (DDG-83)]] and [[USS Chung-Hoon (DDG-93)|USS Chung-Hoon (DDG-93)]], took part in the sea phase bilateral exercises Cooperation Afloat Readiness and Training (CARAT) Philippines 2011.Philstar.com. Phl-US joint naval exercise a success, says Navy. Technical details There are slight difference between the BRP ''Pangasinan as compared to some of her sister ships in the Philippine Navy, since her previous configuration was as a patrol craft escort (PCE), while the others are configured as rescue patrol craft escort (PCER) and minesweepers (''Admirable'' class) ships. Armaments Originally the ship was armed with one forward Mk.26 3"/50 caliber dual purpose gun, three aft twin Mk.1 Bofors 40 mm guns, four Mk.10 20 mm Oerlikon guns, 1 Hedgehog depth charge projector, four depth charge projectiles (K-guns) and two depth charge tracks.NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive. PCE-891. This configuration applies before its overhaul in the early 1990s. During its overhaul and refit between 1990 to 1991, the Philippine Navy removed her old anti-submarine weapons and systems, and made some changes in the armament set-up. Some sources claim the loss of its three Bofors 40mm cannons during the 1990-1991 overhaul and refit period, but photos http://www.timawa.net/forum/index.php?topic=15934.0 at of 2011 show the Bofors guns still present. Final armaments fitted to the ship are one Mk.26 3"/50-caliber gun (fore), three twin Mk.1 Bofors 40 mm cannons (aft), four Mk.10 Oerlikon 20 mm cannons (2 each on bridge wings), and four M2 Browning 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns (2 besides main bridge, 2 aft near the lower Bofors gun tub). This made the ship lighter and ideal for surface patrols, but losing her limited anti-submarine warfare capability. Electronics Also during the refit the ship's RCA CRM-NIA-75 surface search radar and RCA SPN-18 navigation radar was replaced by a Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search and navigation radar system. Later modifications included the installation of an additional Furuno navigation radar http://www.timawa.net/forum/index.php?topic=15934.0, long range and satellite communications systems, and GPS system standard to all Philippine Navy ships. Machinery The ship is powered by two GM 12-278A diesel engines with a combined rating of around driving two propellers. The main engines can propel the 914 tons (full load) ship to a maximum speed of around .''DLSU N-ROTC Office. Naming and Code Designation of PN Vessels. Gallery File:Web 110705-N-VY256-028.jpg|Representing the Philippine Navy, with USS ''Chung-Hoon (DDG-93) at CARAT Philippines 2011 exercise with the US Navy. File:Web 110705-N-XR557-299.jpg|with BRP Rizal (PS-74), USS Chung-Hoon (DDG-93), and USS Howard (DDG-83) at CARAT Philippines 2011 exercise with the US Navy. File:Web 110705-N-XR557-190.jpg|with BRP Rizal (PS-74), USS Chung-Hoon (DDG-93), and USS Howard (DDG-83) at CARAT Philippines 2011 exercise with the US Navy. References External links * Philippine Defense Forum * Philippine Navy @ Hazegray.org * DLSU ROTC * Opus224's Unofficial Philippine Defense Page * NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive Category:PCE-842-class patrol craft Category:Ships built in Oregon Category:1943 ships Category:PCE-842-class patrol craft of the Philippine Navy Category:Miguel Malvar-class corvettes Category:Active corvettes of the Philippines